


The Evening's Entertainment

by itspixiesthings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cum Eating, Dom Hux, Exhibitionism, First Order, Forced Orgasms, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Objectification, Party, Slave Mitaka, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Mitaka would do anything for his General. So when General Hux tells him that he wants him to <i>entertain</i> his officers at the next First Order social function, how can he refuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evening's Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just straight up self indulgent Mitaka porn so I hope you enjoy ;)

Mitaka shifted where he sat, his cheeks burning hot with a humiliated flush. His heart was beating so loud he could hear it in his ears, a bead of sweat trickling down his brow. The moment was overwhelming, each sense completely overloaded, from the hard thickness of a plug filling his ass to the scent and warmth of the body behind him. He could feel the heat from the General, firmly holding him in his lap like a pet. A gloved hand gripping his hips to hold him steady.  
  
The nearness of the man was electrifying, his body pressed against his back, fully clothed in sharp contrast to his own nudity. Mitaka was bare, open and vulnerable, wearing nothing but the skin on his back, silver jewellery draped around his waist and torso, and a red and black collar around his neck with the emblem of the First Order proudly adorned at his throat. His hands were bound behind his back, wrist to forearm in such a manor as to arch him backwards, proper posture well observed. The General was a stickler for protocol.  
  
His body shook from the strain of the position and the agony of the erection that bobbed in front of him. His cock was stiff with arousal, each shift and movement driving the plug deeper into his ass. He groaned, panting, suspended in this moment, as though time had lost it's meaning. His lips clenched around a gag that was placed between them, secured tight around the back of his head. How he wished that General Hux would touch him, relive his suffering and give him release. But that was not why he was here.  
  
The General had him draped across his lap like a display piece, showing off a prized possession. He was a slave for him, utterly and completely, and nothing had ever felt more right. As he opened his eyes, squirming in discomfort, his skin aching and yearning for his General's touch, he looked out into the room, into the lecherous and eager faces of his fellow officers. A whimper left his throat, stifled on the red gag.  
  
This was a social occasion. The officers present were dressed in their most formal dress uniforms, drinks were being imbibed liberally. General Hux was reclined on the curved couch, looking out at his officers with mild disinterest, a glass of wine held in one hand, his other firmly around the waist of his Lieutenant turned slave boy. Mitaka's legs were spread, cock displayed and his cheeks red with embarrassed timidity as he regarded the officers in the room, all staring at him with wide eyed approval and mocking sneers.  
  
“May I touch him, Sir?” There was a murmur through the group of officers. The Major who had spoken had his eyes intently on Mitaka's, bright and shining with lust. The General shifted where he sat, causing a muffled cry to come from Mitaka's lips as the plug was jarred inside of him, pressed against the leg he was straddled against.  
  
“Of course, Major. He's here for the officer's entertainment.” There was a rather mean spirited smile curling the corners of the General's lips as he spoke, and Mitaka's heart raced at the sound of his voice, giving permission to these men to have their way with him. He felt a hand upon his skin in an instant, exploring his body with an almost delicate reverence. He could not help but moan, his skin burning under the touch, as fingers brushed against his abdomen and then up to swirl around a nipple. He felt his back arch more, pulling painfully against his arms as his body tried to escape the intoxicating stimulation.  
  
Another touch, a hand boldly reaching out to grasp his cock, caused his eyes to fly open, wide with desire. The two men stood on either side of him, manipulating his body as their hands explored and teased. He could feel his hips moving on their own, despite the humiliating nature of this encounter, to meet the officer's hand. The older man looked down on his with an expression close to that of a predator sizing up it's prey, causing him to shudder and moan under the ministrations. Hux let it happen, amused eyes watching with an impassive stare as he raised the glass of wine to his lips.  
  
“Good boy, Lieutenant...” He heard the General whisper the words into his ear, and he flushed at the praise. Helplessly laid across his lap, passive and aching, he knew the General was not praising him for any act on his part. He was praising him for his responsiveness, his needy heated moans and whimpers. For being a perfectly helpless whore.

As the General moved his leg from under him, stirring where he sat, he could feel the plug shift inside of his ass, and he cried out at the sudden sensation. Hux's firm hands guided him to his feet, passing him off to the officer's eager arms, reaching out to grasp him. He felt the world teeter around in in a disorienting spiral as he was pulled up and off the General's lap, bent over and held. How many sets of hands were on his body now? Two? Three? He looked up at the faces of his fellow officers, men he had worked with and under on the Finalizer, men who now looked at him as though they were hungry to _devour_ him.  
  
“Go on, _entertain_ my officers for me, boy.” The General sat back again, lounging against the sofa and crooking one leg lazily over the other. There were officers milling around the room. Not all of them were actively interested in playing with the offered 'entertainment', but all of them were aware of it's presence. Humiliation coloured the Lieutenant's skin. How would he face his colleagues after this? And yet, it would never have occurred to him to refuse the General's desire to see him so debased. He could never refuse General Hux anything.  
  
“He's so responsive!” He heard an officer he recognized as a superior breath the words in an awed kind of murmur that made him flush and whimper. Hands were grasping his face, clutching his cheeks with gentle caresses as he was bent over, face pressed into a uniformed lap. He was not sure who's. Other hands were roaming his sides, toying with his nipples. Still more hands grasped his ass, tentatively pressing the end of the plug to push it deeper inside of him, and he moaned aloud, pushing his hips back to meet the touch.  
  
His ass felt fit to bursting as the plug was driven deeper, before being tugged, pulling at his tight hole. His moans of overwhelmed desire came out breathless and stifled around the gag as he rocked back and forth, hands holding him between multiple men, all intent on driving him insane. “ _Ooh.._.” He heard another officer speak, low and methodical as the plug was swirled around in a circle, causing him to buck his hips, rutting the air like he was a common whore. “I've wanted to do this to Dopheld for a _long time._..” His skin was burning now, as hands pulled at his sensitive nipples, keeping him caught and immobile.  
  
“He does have such a _pretty_ face...” He felt the hands on his face moving, fingers caressing him with tender strokes as an answering voice rang out. The gag loosened, hands undoing the clasp behind his neck. As the red ball left his lips, a trail of drool following he found himself gazing up into the eyes of a fellow Lieutenant, a man he worked generally rather closely with. Flush reddened his face as he felt gloved fingers at his lips, forcing his mouth open again, leather exploring his tongue. He opened willingly, obediently to take the fingers into him, closing his lips around them to suck on the smooth leather. If he closed his eyes, he could just imagine it was General Hux's fingers exploring his mouth so salaciously.  
  
The plug was being pulled in and out of him now, his aching hole stretching again and again, pressing into him and then removed. Each movement made him cry out, moans now muffled against fingers that pressed deeper into his mouth like he was nothing but a toy to be played with.  
  
“Just look at him keen and moan!” someone commented, their voice deep and husky, the half mocking and half approving tone making his senses swim. A hand grasped his cock, firm and hard, making slow movements up and down the shaft, and he felt as though he were turning into a puddle of mindless _want._ He wanted to cry out, to beg for release, but the General had forbade him from speaking during the duration of the party. His eyes opened and he looked out of the corner of his eye for the man who owned him so thoroughly that he was willing to be so used for his pleasure. General Hux was still sitting just a little ways away, watching and observing his officers as they played with his personal slave Lieutenant.  
  
“He's _beautiful_... the General certainly has good taste.” An older man, a superior officer was leering down at him, wrenching his face away from the one who held him. “Make him moan again.” He did, cried out with a breathless whimper as the plug was pulled free of his ass and discarded. For a moment he was clenching on emptiness before he felt fingers prodding into his opening, his ass still slicked with lubricant. He was stuffed full again, a probing and exploring hand reaching in deep, fingertips brushing his prostrate. The other's hand still on his cock, he was caught between the two sensations, bucking his hips back and forth between them, his lips a mess of whimpers and keening sounds.  
  
“Fuck, I've got three fingers in him already. He takes it like such a good little slut.” A murmur of approval rippled through the group. He was already a shaking, whimpering mess of whorish desire. He knew he must look a sight, undisciplined and unrestrained as his hips helplessly rutted the air. There where hands on him now from all sides, stroking his skin and spurring his body into a frenzy of wanton neediness. He could feel fingers delving deeper into him, into his mouth, choking him on the taste of leather. His stomach clenched as he whined, desperately trying to stave off gagging as his lips were pulled this way and that by curious hands. Hands that explored him as though he were a beautiful specimen to be discovered and learned.  
  
General Hux was watching with a look of near boredom in his eyes as his favourite Lieutenant was treated like a common pleasure slave for his amusement, and the amusement of his men. The only sign that he was enjoying the show was the glimmer in his otherwise cold eyes and the way his fingers gripped the glass in his hand just a little too tight. The sight of naked flesh surrounded by First Order uniforms was utterly entrancing, but it was the _sounds_ were that were truly captivating. Mitaka's breathless whimpers and whines filled the room, catching the attention of everyone present. There were hands all over him now, invading every inch of his flesh, and the sounds of his moans were punctuated with the laughter and appreciation of the officers.  
  
“Oooohhh I want to see him _squirm_ like that again!” An obliging hand pressed deeper into his ass, fingers probing to find the prostate as the naked Lieutenant gasped and threw his head back, his eyes closed in blissful torment. His hips moved in rhythmic thrusts into the waiting hand wrapped around his cock. “ _Damn_ he's a pretty thing...” someone cooed as they explored his mouth with their fingers, saliva from his tongue coating their gloves and making shining strings in the low light. He was being pulled this way and that, panting and flushed as his fellow officers manipulated him and played with him like an exotic and rare toy.  
  
Another stifled moan was pulled from his throat as he was turned over, the officers sinking to sit on the couch and draping him across their laps on his back, laid out for all of their ease of access, each one of them seemingly hungry for a piece of his skin. A strangled cry left his stretched lips as he felt someone's tongue exploring his neck. Someone else took a nipple into their mouth, teeth teasing and applying just enough pressure to make him squirm and jerk, tossing his head in flushed agony. The sound of cruel laughter in response to his easy reactions filled the room, and made other officers wander over in curiosity to watch the goings on.  
  
“The First Order's own little slut Lieutenant...” Someone chuckled at that. “I'd like to see him cum.” Someone else chimed in, and a murmur of agreement rippled through the officers. Their hands petting him, stroking his skin and then the finger's invading his ass delved deeper, other's hands pulling his legs forcibly apart like he was a common whore. Another hand curled around his cock again, slowly running up and down the length, giving it a squeeze that made him gurgle and thrash.  
  
“Come on, _milk_ him!” One of the observers called out, drink in hand. Every eye was fixed on him, every officer's attention was on him, enraptured by his sensual moans and erotic movements. He couldn't help himself, panting and rutting with obscene eagerness upwards. The officers were breathing heavily now as well, pants stiff with arousal as they pushed him further, waiting with bated breath on their lips to see his climax. He wondered for a moment between spasms of agonizing pleasure if the officers were going to _use_ him, to fuck him and _ruin_ him. If Hux would _let_ them. But none of them seemed interested in debasing themselves by showcasing their own sexualities in this moment. _He_ was the one who was on display here. They seemed far more interested in simply watching him come undone at their hands.  
  
The way his body went taught at the exact moment of his completion caused many of them to moan aloud in tandem with him. His back arched, his head thrown back. He cried aloud, gurgling around the fingers down his throat, as strings of white shot out of him, covering his chest and abdomen. In the dim light of the room the cum covering him shone like pearls as someone reached forward to gather it on the tips of their fingers, scooping it off of him even as his body continued to convulse with the aftershocks of pleasure.  
  
He felt the fingers in his mouth dragged out, slick with saliva as the other's hand replaced the first, the salty and bitter taste of cum suddenly replacing the taste of leather. As he panted and shook he closed his lips obediently around the offering, sucking his own cum off the man's fingers. This caused another ripple of approval move through the gathered crowd.  
  
“ _Fuck_ that was lovely...” He heart the words, and blushed deeper at the note of praise. His head was turned by a hand on his chin as someone put a wine glass to his lips, letting him drown the taste of cum with the sweetness of wine. As the glass was tilted towards him he swallowed the liquid, feeling it come too fast for him to drink, pouring over the corners of his lips and spilling red across his pale skin.  
  
Someone replaced the gag in his mouth, and he stiffened, moaning out again as the plug was pushed back into him, deep into his already sore and aching ass. The room seemed to spin around him as he was set with a gentle kind of delicacy to sit on the couch, his legs spread and his cock still twitching. “ _So pretty..._ ” Hands were petting him with affection now, caressing his face and stroking his hair. “I wonder if the General would let some of us borrow him in the evenings in the privacy of our own quarters sometime... I'd love to see those lips around my cock.” That was met with laughter from the group as others chimed in their own desires.  
  
Someone came forward through the group, holding aloft a small sign, hurriedly hand written and hung on a string. His eyes could barely focus on the words as the others around him grinned, lust dancing in their eyes.  
  
_'Please make me cum'_

A hand ruffled his hair as the sign was ceremoniously hung around his neck. The party was still hours from over. The crowd began to disperse, officers wandering off to replenish their glasses and to socialize amongst each other, but the naked and panting Lieutenant was still flushed pink and still bound, waiting for someone else to decide to play with him for their idle entertainment. As he raised his eyes with hesitancy to seek out his General, he met the cool eyes of the man who had placed him in so humiliating a position, his cheeks deepening in colour to find Hux staring at him so intently.

The General gave him a small smile and a nod of approval, his only reward for his debasement. Then the man downed the rest of the wine in his glass and slowly stood from where he sat, turning without another glance behind him to move into the room to socialize and converse, no longer giving a thought to the perfect little pleasure toy still sitting on the sofa, waiting for more hands to claim him, more men to explore him and eyes to watch him. Mitaka watched him go with a small whine stuck in the back of his throat, before he felt another pair of hands grasp his shoulders from behind.  
  
“What do we have here? You certainly caused quite the commotion...” Lecherous lips whispered in his ears, a voice he wasn't sure if he recognized. The party was only just starting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!


End file.
